


The problem is I can't remember what I've forgotten

by Miki_and_company



Series: Will they?(they will) (but it'll take forever) [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Promposal, Quiproquo, from an old tumblr textpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_and_company/pseuds/Miki_and_company
Summary: Dave is incredibly happy because his crush of forever finally reciprocated his affection by accepting his invitation to prom....yeah. He totally did that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leuzkra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuzkra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do You Ever Feel Like You've Forgotten Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764548) by [Leuzkra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuzkra/pseuds/Leuzkra). 



> This fic is a re-writting from a different pov of a fic that Leuzkra (who is bae) wrote a while ago and from which most of this series was inspired by. [Go check it out!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764548)

Dave stood in the doorway, grinning like an idiot at Karkat who was doing his homework.

What a dork. His dork. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he asked with the same angry tone than usual.

It wasn’t really worth an answer. Dave was always at Karkat’s.

“Whoa, hey there buddy, that is not the tone you should use when talking to your one true love, calm the fuck down. It’s Friday night, you can do that shit on the weekend.”

Karkat pouted and his face had an unreadable expression that Dave interpreted as nothing.

He walked to his date’s bed and jumped playfully, making a point of putting his hands over his head so his shirt would show part of his midriff. His feelings had been floating on a cloud all day.  
“I’m actually throwing an insane, super cool, cliché party all weekend that you’re not invited to,” Karkat threw back at him, finally giving up on his homework to get back to Dave. It made Dave happy because that meant he could bring up the subject of them and prom. But not without some light banter first.

“Aw, babe, why do you gotta be like that? I thought this was real, I thought-“

Karkat threw an eraser at him and he stopped. He tossed the eraser before continuing.

“So, what colour do you want me to wear?”

Karkat gave Dave a very confused look, and Dave realized this might have needed some context. It wasn’t because he had thought about it all day that Karkat had. It disappointed him a bit, what with Karkat being a romantic he would have thought…but no, he was apparently the Casanova of this relationship.

“To prom. I was thinking red, because, you know,”

He pointed at his clothes: the statement was pretty obvious, red was his signature color, for some damn reason.

“but it’s up to you.”

He wanted to look good for Karkat, so they could have the best prom and maybe make out or something. That is a thing he wanted, that he had wanted so badly and he didn’t know exactly how to make it happen, but he would work on it. Knowing his best friend hadn’t rejected him was good enough of a start.

Karkat sat down next to his bed, and Dave passed him a pillow so he could have some protection against the hard floor. He considered that the next best thing to pulling him a chair.  
“Why the fuck would I care what colour you’re wearing to prom? I didn’t even know you’d gotten a fucking date,”

Dave laughed at the unexpected line. 

“Funny, dude.”

He shuffled Karkat’s hair.

“Really though, what colour are you wearing?”

Karkat took Dave’s hand out of his hair.

“I don’t fucking know, Dave. It’s, like, a week away, and I have my own suit, if I even decide to go. I just need to get the tie.”  
“And pocket square.”

Might as well do this the right way, no?

“Yes, okay, and the fucking pocket square.”  
“Okay, well, we’ve gotta match, right? That’s what they do in all your shitty romance movies. So just let me know”

This particular idea had taken more explanation than he had thought it would. Come on, Karkat, romance. Matching. Thought he’d get it sooner.

“Wh…” Karkat’s voice whimpered. “Why the fuck would we need to match?”

A sudden, terrible doubt came into Dave’s mind. His heart, which had been hovering above him like a helium balloon over his head all day turned to lead and sank abruptly to his feet, crushing most of his vital organs on the way. He backtracked the events of the last day, trying to put in chronological order everything, metaphorically tying clues with strings on a pin board. The practice of the speech, the party, his resolution to confess, the couple drinks he had, Terezi, conversations, no…getting Karkat back to his house…he hadn’t confessed then…yet he woke up all happy, with the strict certainty that he had confessed and Karkat had said yes. Which he hadn’t. It had been a dream, for sure, since he couldn’t pin down WHEN in the evening he had confessed. And now. What a fucking gaffe. 

“oh shit…”

He tried to avoid Karkat’s glare, his own scouring the room. The fucking clues he had missed. This felt like a plot straight out of one of his bad rom coms. But he couldn’t just stay like that, he had to say SOMETHING.

“I…I forgot to fucking ask you, didn’t I?”

Karkat rubbed the space between his eyes with his fingers, looking defeated.

“you fucking idiot…”

Dave rubbed his eyes under his shades as if he could wake up from this. Nope. It was reality. Of course, things were always better in dreams. He had to give him some context.

“Yeah… Well, fuck. Would you believe me if I said I had this whole romantic speech planned about how much I like you? I practiced it, like, a lot. Seriously, I think that mirror must be fucking swooning every time I walk past, and not just cause of how hot I am. It thinks I want to make hot, sweet love to it. Not that I said that in the speech, uh, just because of how often I declared my undying love to it. Um. I even practiced my reactions to your reaction, which is probably where the ‘thinking I asked you’ bit came in…” 

Dave spoke fast, his southern accent stronger in his nervous ramble. But he couldn’t stop. It was too late to deny anything now.

“Uh, right, well. Anyway. Did you want to go to prom with me? As like, not just friends. Obviously. Well, it would’ve been obvious if I’d given you the big romantic speech. Which I didn’t give you, cause I’m an idiot. But uh, it can be just as friends if that’s what you want. Just bros in matching suits. Or not matching. We don’t even have to match if you do want to go as more than friends. That’s just what they did in, like, those romantic movies. Which were terrible, by… the way…”

Dave was slowly blacking out he was detached from his confessions because of his certainty that it would face a rejection, if he was detached enough he could just let it slide easily. It had been too good to be true.

Without having the possibility to react, he watched as Karkat slowly approached him, took his shades from his face, revealing him even more.

What was the idiot doing? He couldn’t process what was right in front of him. It wasn’t Karkat delicately leaning to kiss him, no. His face was close, and Dave was seriously confused as to what was dream and what reality was. He felt his friend’s hand on the nape of his neck and it almost burned him. From stomach to mind he was nothing but a chaotic flock of confused butterflies. When Karkat’s lips touched his own, the butterflies escaped, he suddenly knew exactly what he wanted, what to do. He reached to Karkat’s shoulders and pulled him forward, he pressed his lips eagerly and kissed him as if he were a fresh water source in the middle of the desert, he groaned as he made him come even closer, pulled him on his lap. Karkat gasped and tightened his legs around him. Dave kissed and sucked down his neck and collarbone, and his nerves did an acrobatic fucking pirouette when Karkat had let out a needy moan. This was already too intense. He remembered that Kankri had opened him the door and didn’t want to be caught in such a heated interaction. He felt Karkat’s hands pull his hair, but he had to reluctantly back away. Karkat whined and oh god if that didn’t make him want to throw all caution to hell and fuck him right here and there. He pressed a soft kiss on his lips, and remembering this time the context that had brought him there he asked,

“So…is that a yes?” 

He put back his shades on his nose. Karkat leaned on him.

“Yes, shitsniffer, it’s a yes.”

He paused, then remembered.

“And you should wear red. It suits you.”

“Damn right it does,” Dave said with more relief than confidence.

And as his new boyfriend’s head rested on his chest, he could feel is face heating up and he told himself that at least red looked good on him.


End file.
